onetreehillfandomcom-20200224-history
Leyton
' Leyton '''is the fan-given' name for the relationship between PeytonPeyton SawyerSawyer andLucas ScottLucasLucas ScottScott. ''' Lucas Scott had been in love with Peyton Sawyer since forever. They fell for each other during the beginning of their junior year when Peyton almost ran Lucas over with her car. Since Lucas was dating her best friend, Brooke Davis, they never started a stable relationship. A year later both moved on from their other relationships and they once again started to date. After high school they had little contact but were still going strong as a couple. Lucas proposed to Peyton, she told him 'someday' and they split. Three years later, Peyton returned to Tree Hill were Lucas was engaged briefly to Lindsey Strauss. Lucas and Peyton clearly still had feelings for each other and after his failed wedding to Lindsey, the two began dating again, got engaged, and later got married and had a daughter, Sawyer Brooke Scott. Timeline Season 1 Lucas has always been in love with Peyton. Peyton also develops the same feelings for Lucas but has to put her feelings aside when he begins to date her best friend, Brooke Davis. Season 2 An argument between Lucas and Peyton made Lucas realize that he had not been there for Peyton like he used to be and helps Peyton find love with Jake Jagielski for a short amount of time, and Peyton forgives Lucas. Season 3 Lucas and Peyton share a kiss when Peyton is shot during a school shooting which she recites the words 'if I say I loved you, would you hold it against me'. Lucas ends up saving Peyton's life and that leads to Peyton admitting to Brooke that she's still in love with Lucas and this once again strains her friendship with Brooke. Season 4 Lucas and Peyton start dating and became a real couple. Season 5 Lucas calls someone asking that someone if she wants to get married at Las Vegas - that someone could be Lindsey, Peyton or Brooke. It turns out that Lucas actually ended up calling Peyton. Season 6 Lucas and Peyton plan to get married. Peyton discovers that she's pregnant. Lucas and Peyton learn that Peyton has placenta praevia and that having this baby could mean the end of Peyton's life. Lucas and Peyton get married at the lake where they met. Peyton collapses after the wedding, and is rushed to the hospital. While in a coma, Peyton gives birth to a daughter named Sawyer Brooke Scott. The young family then leave Tree Hill. Memorable episodes *1x07 - Lucas and Peyton's first kiss *4x09 - Lucas and Peyton get together officially *6x01 - Lucas and Peyton get engaged *6x23 - Lucas and Peyton get married *6x24 - Peyton gives birth to Lucas' child, Sawyer Scott Trivia *Their 'catchphrase' is; True Love Always. ("Don't Dream It's Over") *A big part of their relationship is Lucas always saving Peyton from danger. ("With Tired Eyes, Tired Minds, Tired Souls, We Slept") ("I Love You But I've Chosen Darkness") Category:Pairings Category:Stubs